


The Untold Story of the Signless

by WwhatevverYouWwant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AlterniaSunisBearable, Dubiously Canon, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HomestuckAU, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, noncanon, trollsarediurnal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwhatevverYouWwant/pseuds/WwhatevverYouWwant
Summary: The red-blooded troll was looking down at the ground as he walked over to his guardian and hugged her, she returned the gesture with so much love, “It felt s9 real. I saw myself there, I was 9ld and 6l99dy, and y9u were there t99, y9u were s9 sad! I think I made y9u sad!”Worry fled over the Dolorosa, but she shook the thoughts away and gently placed a kiss on the top of his head, “Do+ no+t wo+rry child, it was just a bad dream. Wo+uld yo+u like to+ kno+w so+mething abo+ut bad dreams?” Kankri nodded, burying his face into the warmth of her belly, “bad dreams are o+nly tempo+rary, just like rainy days. The sun always co+mes o+ut after a sto+rm. When yo+u wake up fro+m bad dreams, they will go+ away, and yo+u will be greeted by the new day.”
Relationships: Grand Highblood/The Signless | The Sufferer, Orphaner Dualscar/The Signless | The Sufferer, The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer, The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

First Person POV Signless:

My story begins in fire. This is my first memory. The heat of the scorching flames drawing ever so closer to my small and fragile, red grub body; as if taunting for what was soon to come, this became unbearable. Smoke suffocating my lungs, dragging me closer to death. I lay on my back as my six legs try to roll me over to escape from my written destiny. This is where my story ends, right? It is supposed to be one paragraph long a beautiful beginning with a simple ending, covered in cherry red blood. What would my existence mean then if I were to die so suddenly? If I was found by the Cerulean who started the fire, I would just be made into paint, my skin scalped to be a pair of gloves, or worse…if there is worse than that? There is…not having a purpose in this little time of living, that’s the worst fate of all, right?  
The cries and screams of those Burgundies who were perishing for their so-called “sins” on that night, I still hear them even now in my deepest darkest of nightmares. I was a helpless grub who had managed to roll down a hill, slipping away into the night, my newly written fate in this growing chapter of my story…Now, I would likely die of starvation, before by murder.  


I don’t remember much after avoiding the flames of death, however, I know the days afterwards were a very long and arduous. Water and grass was my ally and the darkness was my comfort, but I feared the unknown and as the days passed, I grew lonesome and weak.  
One night, a week after my miraculous getaway, I lay curled up next to a warm rock hidden amongst the luscious green grass in a field of flourishing golden dandelions. It was amazing how I made it this long without creatures ridding me from my existence. As sleep took over, and dreams became vivid, I silently cooed. However, my peace was rudely awakened by the feeling of gentle hands picking my small form up from my bed of grass. I squirmed and screeched, trying to break free from the hold, but my grub self was too powerless to escape from the hands that held me firmly, fear fled through me as little tears fell from my eyes. This was it, death would come of me now that I had been found.When my attention landed on her though, warmth took over me, once again. I soon became calm, because within her eyes showed compassion, love, and kindness; I trusted her…  
She brought her lips to my forehead and with a quiet voice she spoke to me, “There, there yo+ung o+ne, there is no+ need to+ shed any tears,” she wiped them away with her thumb and then began to rock me back and forth in her arms, “I will take yo+u under my wing. Hush no+w clo+se yo+ur eyes and rest, to+mo+rro+w is ano+ther day.” Her voice was gentle, and so was her touch, I easily found comfort within her arms and soon was taken away again by the hungry need of sleep.  
_______________  
Third Person POV:  
His name was Kankri, a name given to him by his guardian when she noticed the cherry red mutant blood running through his veins; it was cancerous blood. Cancri, that was the brightest and the most beautiful star in the sky that night. Although the name means cancer the star doesn’t stop shinning and being the brightest it can be. She found that to be a fitting name for the grub, and that is what she called him. She was no warrior, but she had the heart of one. Her name? Porrim Maryam. Her title? The Dolorosa. She became Kankris guardian by choice. To her it wasn’t a hard choice to make, she always felt kindness and compassion towards living creatures and when she had seen that this grub would not survive she HAD to take him and raise him herself. This was the beginning of her rebellion against the crown.  
She became his teacher, his protector, his guardian… In all aspects, she was an angel to him. Over the first few sweeps it was easy keeping Kankri in control, guiding to live, but hiding him out of sight of others. However, one night the world began to shift in the direction towards their true fate…..


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 1  
Uncommon Nightmares

Tossing and turning, sweat beads dripping down pale grey skin as young hands clutched at the wool blanket that were slung halfway off the cot the young troll laid in. Breathing sharp, muscles jolting every which way over and over until suddenly he awoke with a start. Gasping for air his eyes searched the darkness of the chilly, damp room he was in for his guardian. She was nowhere to be seen. Frightened, he hopped out of the rope hammock, the heels of his feet touching the cold rock ground, sending shivers through his veins. Kankri never felt safe being alone as it would bring him back to the time where he was living in solitary; that time, 3 sweeps ago, when he was a small and fragile wriggler, with no chance of survival. He beat the odds, but how long could luck be on his side? His feet carried him outside the stone walls of their shelter, thunder reverberated around him as rain poured from the heavens, drenching his hair in just a mere moment in time, “R9sa!” his young voice called out, echoing into the wilderness around him, “R9sa, where are y9u!”, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. His jet-black wet hair stuck to his freckled cheeks. What if something happened to her? The nightmare he had woken from began to replay in his head, the blood, the fire, the cries of the innocent, it was all too much for such a young troll to bear alone. He collapsed to his knees, placed his hands on the gravel and dirt beneath his feet and began to weep.  


“Kankri?” A gentle voice emerged from the pouring rain, “O+h my go+o+dness! My sweet bo+y!” Dolorosa had left the cave to fetch something from the market nearby, this happened about half an hour before Kankri had woken up. She had anticipated that she would make it back before the young troll would wake from his slumber, she never expected that the weather would turn on her.  


She hurried across the gravel and dirt path up to her child, her feet splashed in puddles and sludge. Kankri gazed up at her with beautiful big teary eyes, his arms extended up toward her, “R9sa!” the young troll exclaimed as his guardian picked him up in her arms and spun him around into a hug, “Y9u were g9ne! I was scared.”  


“Kankri baby, I went o+ut to+ get so+me fo+o+d I am so+rry I wo+rried yo+u.” The Dolorosa placed her lips on his forehead, calming the young troll down, “Let us go+ back inside where it is warm, we bo+th need to+ dry o+ff,I fear we may co+me do+wn with a co+ld if we stay o+ut here any lo+nger..” The Maryam carried the child back inside the cave. Once inside the cosiness of the shelter, she helped Kankri down and then placed her bag from the market on the ground. The Dolorsa pulled a long cloth from one of her travel bags, and began to dry off Kankri’s face, arms, and legs.  


“R9sa?” The red-blooded troll looked up at his guardian with a quivering lip, tears had ceased to fall by now and were now dry against his slightly cold cheeks.  


“Yes sweetie?” Maryam ruffled his wet black curly hair with the towel then gently placed her hand on his cheek, giving her child a warming smile. She was still dripping from cold rainwater.  


“I had a 6ad dream and when I w9ke y9u were g9ne, s9 I went t9 l99k f9r y9u. I was scared. I’m s9rry I left the cave…” The young troll’s guardian removed his drenched clothing, dried him some more and then helped him into a black button-down shirt, and black breeches.  


“bad dream?” The jade-blooded troll removed her black and jade cape, the hood had helped to keep her hair dry, but the rest of her clothing was soaked. She walked over to the corner of the cave where her cot was hanging. She removed her drenched leggings and blouse, hung up her cape, and then slipped on a new pair of black leggings and a different blouse.  


The red-blooded troll was looking down at the ground as he walked over to his guardian and hugged her, she returned the gesture with so much love, “It felt s9 real. I saw myself there, I was 9ld and 6l99dy, and y9u were there t99, y9u were s9 sad! I think I made y9u sad!”  


Worry fled over the Dolorosa, but she shook the thoughts away and gently placed a kiss on the top of his head, “Do+ no+t wo+rry child, it was just a bad dream. Wo+uld yo+u like to+ kno+w so+mething abo+ut bad dreams?” Kankri nodded, burying his face into the warmth of her belly, “bad dreams are o+nly tempo+rary, just like rainy days. The sun always co+mes o+ut after a sto+rm. When yo+u wake up fro+m bad dreams, they will go+ away, and yo+u will be greeted by the new day.”  


“9kay R9sa.” He unburied his face from her belly and gave her a weak smile, already beginning to forget about the nightmare, she was right, he had nothing to worry about. He walked over to the entrance of the cave, sat down, taking a pebble into his hand and throwing it outside into a puddle. While sitting there, he looked out the cave watching the rain. It was now sprinkling, the thunder had calmed, and the morning sun was beginning to peak out from the grim gloomy grey clouds. The fear that was once in the troll’s heart was disappearing as the light dusted the grass illuminating the wildflowers that were surrounding the cave. The warmth of the sun kissed his cheeks, bringing a bright smile to the child’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is the first chapter! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!!


	3. Trespasser

Chapter 2  
Trespasser 

‘Springtime always has the m9st 6eautiful weather,’ Kankri thought to himself as he took a rest on a nearby mossy log. The troll was right. The sun was never too hot during this time of year, and nature was always blessed with afternoon sun showers. After the showers, birds would find themselves cozy on branches, calling out to their flush crush in song, in hopes that they would return the red feelings. Bumblebees and butterflies would nestle themselves on a variety of colorful flowers taking pollen from one blossom to another. The troll always found observing nature to be a peaceful pastime during his travels with his guardian. Whenever he had the chance, he would take a rest in a grassy green field to be part of the nature around him.  


“Kankri,” Porrim made her way over to her child’s side, “Are yo+u sure yo+u will be fine here alo+ne while I run errands in the village o-f Aquarin?” Concern was clearly hard for her to hide, because Kankri could clearly see it in her disquieted demeanor.  


“P9rrim, I am alm9st six sweeps 9ld. I’ll 6e 9kay,” The red-blooded child reached out and grabbed his guardians’ hand, giving it a soft squeeze, “I will stay right here in this grass field, where I am hidden within the surr9unding f9rest. N9 9ne will find me. 6esides, I kn9w what I am supp9sed t9 d9 if I see s9me9ne c9ming… If s9me9ne sees me I will tell them that I am waiting f9r my master t9 return t9 me. H9wever, if I sp9t them 6ef9re they see me, I will run and hide.”  


The Dolorosa took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. The elder’s uneasiness never settled despite her son’s confident,reassuring words. She knew of the evil that possessed Alternia, the hatred and violence had destroyed all things good for generations after generations. She feared that if she made one wrong move, the wickedness of the world would wreak havoc on the adolescents' life. The blood caste system was a constant reminder for the Dolorsoa to be careful at all times, because cherry red blood, that of her son’s, was not welcome in society and was thought to be extinct. Although she still felt uneasy, she knew that Kankri had become more responsible over the past few sweeps. She pulled him into a hug, kissed the top of his head, as she always does, then she gently gripped his shoulders and looked right at him, “Please be careful. Stay hidden, and be aware o+f yo+ur surro+undings. I will return befo+re sunset.” With that, Maryam took off, walking through the thick forest trees toward the village.  


As soon as his guardian was out of sight, Kankri was left alone to enjoy the gorgeous spring day for himself. As he rested on the aged log for a bit longer, he took in the fresh soil smell that developed after a rain shower. He reached down and removed his moccasins, freeing his feet from confinement. Once the footwear had been removed, he rested his feet to the soft turf, toes curling into the damp sod. Dolorosa was against the ideas of him walking around barefoot, in fear he may injure himself, for example, by stepping on a jagged rock. Besides causing injury, she also didn’t like him dirtying his feet. The youngblood couldn’t resist the temptation of feeling closer to nature that was surrounding him though, and since she was not here to scold him any longer he had to take a hold of this opportunity; besides what she doesn’t know will not hurt her.  


Once he decided that he had rested long enough, he stood. Instantaneously, Kankri started to run around the small field of grass, his arms extended out, laughing as he pretended to fly like a bronze-blood troll. Flying high above in the bright blue springtime sky, amongst the white cotton candy clouds and bustling birds, looking down at the world from the wondrous heights. Free to go anywhere! Soaring higher to mountain tops, and sailing above the ocean, feeling the salty breeze against his face.  
As soon as he thought about the ocean an idea came to him. Kankri ran over to an old tree stump. He jumped up on said stump near the edge of the green grass towards the entrance of the forest undergrowth. Once on top of the stump he reached out and grabbed the trunk of a young Aspen tree, that was conveniently growing beside the dead stump, then he brought his opposite hand above his eyebrow and pretended to be an Orphaner searching for land out in the middle of the sea, from up high in the crow’s nest of his ship, “Aye, feel that salty breeze!” With closed eyes the troll pictured being surrounded by the ocean on either side of him, he imagined sails flapping in the wind. When reopening his eyes he shouted out, “Wha' 6e that! A ship! Prepare th' cann9ns ye scallywags, h9ist th' c9l9rs! Lets sh9w th' putrid rats nah t' mess wit' yer cap'n!!!” Kankri jumped from the log and pretended he was boarding the enemy ship. He grabbed a stick from the ground and began to swing it wildly, slashing at the imaginary pirates before him, “We g9t them! Gra6 th' g9ld 'n jewels 'n make way t' T9rtuga!”  


Laughing to himself he ran back over to where the old stump was, and just as he attempted to jump back up onto the tree stump he missed his footing causing the young troll to topple backwards, rolling down into the underbrush. Once he hit the ground, which wasn’t too far from where he fell from, a small groan escaped his lips, “9uch.” Blinking his eyes open, the cancer found himself staring up at the trees. Kankri laid here for a while, too sore to move now, and in no rush to hoist himself back up to the grassy field he was supposed to be in. He lay there for a while, enjoying watching birds fly about chirping, and squirrels scurrying about amongst the treetops, where sunlight leaked through the leaves from the heavens.  
Then something suddenly startled the peacefulness amongst the woodlanders; a branch snapped out in the distance. His eyes widened and he jerked up, heart racing. Kankri scooted back, his heels digging into the dirt, leaves, and grass beneath him, his hands flat against the ground ready to hoist himself up and run. His eyes darted around the empty forest as he held his breath. Then another snap unsettled the unusual eerie silence around him, “w-wh9’s there!” The young troll called out, whipping his head over to wear the noise had been heard. He hoped no response would come, which would leave him to presume it was just an animal.  


However, that would not be the case. As soon as Kankri called out into the open, a response hissed back, “I should be asking mew the same thing! Tell me, why are you here?”  


He scrambled to his feet, dirt covered his hands, feet and his white breeches, “I-I fell a-and I was just admiring the f9rest.” The troll’s voice crackled from his nerves.  


Another rustle came from the woods and out from behind a tree appeared a beautiful maiden. She appeared to be close to the same age as Kankri. Her gorgeous soot pigmented lengthy silky hair curled down to her lower back, which was artistically decorated with numerous olive-green beads and feathers. There was olive warrior face paint striped along her cheeks. Her ensemble consisted of a black skirt constructed of what appeared to be animal skin, black satin fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, and black sandals knee high strappy moccasins covered her feet. The stranger wore a black and olive corset style top with a leo sign across the front, “An unlikely story! Is someone else with mew? Perhaps mew are a spy for that fishy bitch!” The olive blood troll hissed, “Are you here to cull off my tribe?!! If that is the case, then you will have to go through me!” She took a step closer and out of the corner of Kankri’s eye he noticed something silver glinted, reflecting from the sun’s rays. It was then that the low blood realized that this beautiful olive-blooded troll possessed 10 sharp silver finger claws on her hands, and she was coming right at him.  


Just as the female troll lifted her arm to swing at him, he stepped out of the way quickly, holding his hands up, “W-wait!” She took another swing at him, aiming towards his head. Kankri ducked out of the way just in time, “Y9u d-d9n’t understand.”  


“I understand that mew are trespassing on my tribes land!” She slashed towards his legs, which caused him to jump back and tumble towards the ground.  


“Wait please! This is just a 6ig misunderating! I am just waiting f9r my master t9 return fr9m the village near6y, I mean n9 harm t9 y9u 9r y9ur tri6e!” Kankri insisted, attempting to gulp into his dry throat, propping himself up on his forearms scooting back away from her on the ground.  


Just as the fair maiden was about to respond to the troubled male troll, a voice interrupted their conversation. “Meulin, step away from him!” The lowblood shifted himself on the ground, taking a peek behind the girl hovering over him, seeing a troll leap from one of the trees above; landing successfully on his feet. This trolls ensemble consisted of an animal skin breechcloth covering his bottom half, he was topless with olive warrior paint stripped on his face and the skin of his chest, and hair was ashened just like the female troll before him. He held a bow and arrow in his hand, and was aiming it clearly at Kankri ,”we’ll take this trespassing git to the chief!”  


Meulin took a step back, allowing the new stranger to approach Kankri,“Lionel, he claims to be a servant awaiting his master.” The female hissed turning her attention toward the other, “but he might be a spy for his master.”  


Not wanting to take a chance on the possibility of his tribe being culled Lionel decided to see what his chief may want to do with the trespasser,“You there, you will be coming with us.” Lionel handed a piece of cloth over to his companion, “Our chief will decide what to do with mew.”  


Meulin leaned forward and wrapped the cloth around Kankri’s eyes, tying it tight before dragging the lowblood to his feet. The smaller troll stumbled around attempting to find his balance, now that his eyesight suddenly was blocked off. His stomach twisted and churned, heart pounding in his chest, his palms were becoming sweaty, and dark images of the unknown flooded his thoughts. He was aware that the troll Lionel was more than likely still aiming the arrow at him, and that at any moment the possibility of the arrow piercing his chest was still inevitable. Before he knew it he was being shoved forward, as a way of guidance, further into the woods, further away from where he promised his guardian he would not wander. He sensed Lionel was behind him, and that the soft warm hand that suddenly grabbed his wrist was that of Meulins; she was now dragging him along through dead leaves and broken branches.  


As the afternoon sun began to sink lower into the sky, the woods started to become a bit colder; a gentle breeze rustled the trees above. As the two of them continued to push and drag Kankri along, they would give directions whenever the smaller troll needed to step around or over an obstacle in the path. Soon enough Kankri was being dragged through a small stream, “We are almost there,” Meulin hissed. They were now walking up a small hill and then they suddenly stopped. She unlocked her hands from his wrist and reached up to pull the blindfold off. Kankri blinked his eyes open to adjust to the dim light. Once his eyes had adjusted, he scanned the scene before him. A small village of huts were scattered at the bottom of the hill they stood on. Villagers, dressed in similar apparaell to his captors, were busy building new huts, cooking meals, gathering supplies, and other important daily tasks, “I will run ahead and let him know of our prisoner.” The maiden took one more look at Kankri and headed down the hill toward the village.  


Lionel grabbed ahold of Kankris shoulder and turned him so that they were face to face, he leaned forward and whispered in the young trolls ear, “don’t cause any trouble...we will see who you really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye another chapter for ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited to start this fanfic for the Signless. I have been working on details for this story for a very long time.  
> Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
